


Pardonne-Moi Pour Mes Torts, Je Ne Fais Que Commencer

by kaiyak



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Action, Alcool, Angst, Bars, Bars and Pubs, Batailles, Beaucoup de sexe, Drogues, Fetiches, Gangs, Host Clubs, Identité secrète, Kinks, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Prostitution, Sexe, Slight!Fluff, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Violence, armes - Freeform, clubs, mafia!au, mature - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-06 16:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiyak/pseuds/kaiyak
Summary: Personne ne sait réellement qui est Papillon.Mais He Tian est déterminé à découvrir sa vraie identité.(Ainsi qu'à éteindre son feu.)L'histoire originale de 19天, ainsi que ses personnages, appartiennent entièrement à Old先.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey! voilà alors ma première fic sur le tianshan (*tellement excitée* hehe)  
> bienvenue? :3  
> ouais, le résumé ne fait pas vraiment de sens alors en général, cette fic est majoritairement centrée sur l’univers de la mafia, où guan shan ne possède pas qu’une seule identité et qu’il se bat pour sa vie, et où he tian est seul et a besoin de quelqu’un pour le réconforter (la fic contient beaucoup de sexe- avec des kinks, ou « fétiches »-, de violence, et tourne autour de la vie de mafia bosses, donc il y a des mentions fréquentes de crimes, d’alcool et de drogues, ainsi que plusieurs autres choses – j’ajouterai probablement d’autres avertissements dans le futur- )  
> (oui le titre provient de la chanson purple lamborghini, de rick ross and skrillex cx)  
> vous pouvez aussi écouter cette playlist en lisant la fic -->  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLahnHhxmqMoHzwkLmv5QNvmbfQgd590UJ  
> (ça rend l’expérience meilleure ;u;)  
> bref, voilà le prologue ! (qui n’est pas grand-chose, je sais, mais je l’aime bien ;;)  
> bonne lecture ! ^^

Ça puait le renfermé. Et la bouffe expirée, Guan Shan n’en était point certain. 

La chaise en plastique lui piquait le cul. Ses paupières étaient tellement lourdes, il avait de la misère à regarder le visage de son père.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, expira d’impatience et se pencha vers la vitre, les lèvres contre le micro.

\- Ma’ va bien. Le réfrigérateur est plein. La facture d’électricité est payée. On s’est débarrassés des taxes mensuelles, dit-il avant de se lever.

\- Et toi? Tu vas bien?

La voix de son père lui donnait toujours des frissons, même après tant d’années. Chaque mot prononcé se transformait en claque, en gorgée de whiskey, en fumée de cigarette, en coup de poing, en coup de feu ou en coupure. Guan Shan s’arrêta dans ses pas, figé sur place. 

Ancrant son regard furieux dans celui troublé de son père, il ajouta, tout bas :

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde. 

Le jeune homme poursuivit sa route sans regarder vers l’arrière, s’échappant de la prison en faisant un signe de tête aux gardes. 

Les odeurs nauséabondes s’évaporèrent et Guan Shan inspira profondément, les rayons de soleil attaquant la peau nue de ses bras. 

Des larmes s’échappèrent librement de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues. Leurs sillons le brulèrent sans remords. Il les effaça du revers de la main; Ma’ n’avait pas à le voir comme ça. 

 _Pathétique_. 


	2. Un

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> et voilà, c'est parti pour de vrai! ^^  
> en fait le premier chapitre est comme une introduction (donc une suite de prologue?)   
> ...  
> bref, bonne lecture! :')

Le bol de ragoût fumait et laissait échapper un délicieux parfum dans la pièce. Voir sa mère déposer le plat sur la table avec délicatesse le fit faiblement sourire. Il vint s’asseoir en face d’elle, les mains froides.

\- Bon appétit, s’exclamèrent-ils en cœur avant de légèrement ricaner.

Le bouillon descendit dans sa gorge et propagea sa chaleur au reste de son organisme. Le goût titilla ses papilles, et il reprit une cuillérée, soudainement affamé comme un lion.

\- À quelle heure termines-tu, cette nuit?, s’enquit la femme d’un certain âge.

\- Vers quatre heures, j’imagine. Après tout, c’est samedi. En espérant que personne ne vomisse, je n’ai pas envie de me taper le nettoyage, maugréa-t-il, le métal contre ses dents.

La plus vielle s’esclaffa.

\- On ne fait pas toujours ce que l’on veut dans la vie, mon petit Mo, ajouta-t-elle, les yeux plissés par la joie.

Ça, il le savait. Très bien, même. C’était frais, net et clair dans sa mémoire.

Mais l’argent était primordial. Et rien ne pouvait changer sa décision, même si sa vie était constamment en jeu.

Il tenta de stopper les tremblements qui animaient ses membres, et s’empressa de terminer son repas.

L’humour passé, la dame reprit, un peu plus sérieuse :

\- Comment était-il?

Normalement, Guan Shan aurait mentionné qu’il était fatigué, mais en santé. Malheureusement, sa famille n’était pas qualifiée de normale (enfin, plutôt son père).

\- Comme d’habitude.

\- Il ne t’a pas menacé, j’espè-

\- Maman, nos conversations sont enregistrées. Papa est plus futé que ça, expliqua le roux, emplissant sa bouche de viande et de légumes pour tenter de taire l’autre.

\- Tu veux dire… qu’il réussit à avoir du pouvoir derrière les barreaux malgré tout?

Rouge. Une alarme stridente retentit au loin.

\- Non, non. Ce que je veux dire… C’est… Il est intelligent. Il ne parle plus, il ne bouge plus. Il est foutu, Ma’.

\- Je le sais, ça… Ne me fais plus peur, je t’en supplie, marmonna-t-elle, l’effroi peint dans ses iris.

L’homme sentit son cœur exploser contre sa cage thoracique, et il déposa sa cuillère contre la porcelaine.

Il se leva de la chaise en bois, vaisselle sale en mains, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, la culpabilité pompant ses veines.

\- Tu pars déjà?

La tristesse qui rebondissait sur les murs le détruisit en entier. Il avala difficilement, sa salive étrangement amère.

\- Je vais me changer au club, raisonna-t-il tout haut, l’eau chaude du robinet le faisant reculer de surprise.

Le parent de Guan Shan défit la table silencieusement pendant que le roux lavait son assiette avec soin.

\- Promets-moi d’être prudent.

\- Je te le promets, Ma’, jura-t-il en déposant l’assiette sur le comptoir.

Sa mère le rejoignit dans la cuisine, et Guan Shan entoura son frêle corps à l’aide de ses bras, recevant un baiser sur la tête en retour.

\- Allez, file. Je m’occupe de ramasser le reste, blagua-t-elle en tapotant son omoplate gauche.

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers l’entrée, s’empara de son sac, jeta la bandoulière sur son épaule droite et sortit de la maisonnette, la douleur cachée par un relevé de lippes.


End file.
